High School DxD El collar del Dragon
by Archer147
Summary: Hyoudou Issei sufre el peor de los destinos, después de recibir un extraño collar que lo hace obedecer cualquier orden, sin importar que tan ridícula sea esta y para colmo de males varias chicas de su escuela se aprovechan de su precaria situación y sacan provecho del pobre metiéndolo en los problemas mas irreales


Capítulo 1 El collar

Hola soy Hyoudou Issei, Ise para los amigos, mi vida consiste principalmente en asistir a la preparatoria, mi vida social es casi inexistente y no poseo talento alguno, solamente soy un joven cualquiera que pasa sus días de juventud esperando a tener una novia.

— Buenos días Ise — uno de mis dos únicos amigos en la preparatoria, cuyo único hobby era buscar tanta información como pudiera de las mujeres de la escuela.

— Hola Motohama

La puerta del salón se abrió precipitadamente entrando mi otro amigo — ¡Hola amigos!

— Buenos días Matsuda, pareces bastante feliz

— Claro que lo estoy Ise, acabo de escuchar que tendremos una nueva compañera

— ¡Ohhhh! — Motohama estaba bastante impactado — eso es imposible, mis fuentes me hubieran notificado con anticipación

— Puedes creerlo, yo personalmente he conseguido de primera mano la noticia

— Vamos chicos, no creen que ya es suficiente escándalo por algo como eso

— ¡¿Qué?! — Motohama y Matsuda no parecían creer mis palabras — Ise has olvidado la belleza de admirar a las mujeres

— No es eso, es solo que nuestro comportamiento solo termina alejándonos más de las mujeres

— Escuchaste eso Motohama Ise está hablando como si él hubiera dejado el camino del pervertido

— Eso es imposible nuestro amigo ha cambiado tanto

Puede sorprenderles a mis amigos mi cambio repentino sin embargo me he dado cuenta que si deseo tener una novia debería ser más discreto en relación a temas lascivos

— Ustedes dos también cambiaran tarde o temprano

— ¡No! — ambos comenzaron a llorar por alguna razón — nunca perderemos el camino de las cosas ecchi

— Ambos son idiotas

— Entonces supongo que no te interesa saber la información de la nueva chica — Matsuda, que hasta hace poco derramaba lágrimas, había cambiado completamente a tener una sonrisa arrogante — dime Ise quieres saber o no

— si — mi voz era tan débil que apenas podía ser escuchada

— ¿Que dijiste? No te escucho

— Si quiero saber

— Si quieres saber debes pedirlo mejor

Solo podía maldecir mi mala situación al tener que humillarme ante él, pero quería saber desde lo más profundo de mí ser que clase de persona seria — Por favor Matsuda-sama podría compartir su sabiduría con este humilde joven

— Por supuesto que si puedes saber, pero sabes arruinarte la sorpresa sería terrible — el malnacido simplemente mantenía su sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción mientras se dirigía a su asiento — estoy seguro que es mejor que sea una sorpresa

Mientras mis pensamientos se enfocaban en maneras de torturar a Matsuda por su arrogancia, el profesor del primer periodo entro

— Buenos días, el día de hoy les tengo una gran noticia, a partir del día de hoy una nueva compañera se unirá a nuestro grupo y sin más preámbulo por favor pasa — con la instrucción del maestro una chica bien proporcionada entro al salón

— Mucho gusto soy Xenovia por favor cuiden de mi — el aura a su alrededor era dulce pero a la vez firme, todo el grupo se emocionó por la nueva estudiante

— Por favor todos guarden silencio, Xenovia tomo cualquier lugar desocupado — la nueva estudiante se dirigió precisamente a el lugar que está justo a mi lado, cosa que me hiso muy feliz

— Hola soy Ise

— Es un gusto — soy respuesta fu bastante seca y cortante

— Espero que nos llevemos bien

— Dirige tu atención a el maestro — la actitud dulce que había sentido se había esfumado y solo quedaba su lado firme

Sin saber que más decir pase el resto de las clases viendo por la ventana el reflejo de la nueva estudiante.

Al salir por la puerta principal me despedí de mis dos amigos y decidí ver el área comercial y distraer un poco mi mente de la nueva estudiante.

— Oye chico — al escuchar una voz desconocida, voltee mi vista y justo detrás de mi a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una mujer de no más de 30 años, cabello rubio hasta la cintura y con un excelente físico, haciéndome señas con la mano

Yo no podía creer que una mujer tan bella me llamase — Me hablas a mi

— Claro, acaso vez a alguien más por aquí — al dirigir mi vista a diferentes lugares del área comercial me di cuenta que solamente nos encontrábamos nosotros dos — ven conmigo — sin darme cuenta ella había llegado a mi espalda y susurraba en mi oído de tal manera que solo podía pensar en lo sensual que era su voz — iremos a un lugar muy especial — ella tomo mi mano y yo sin poder entender que sucedía deje que me llevara sin pero alguno.

Pocos minutos después habíamos llegado a un área oculta donde solo las parejas venían a pasar ratos de diversión en privado

— Quieres entrar

Su voz era tan cautivadora que yo no podía poner resistencia alguna y deje que me guiara al interior de un hotel de amor y fuimos directamente a una de las habitaciones. Mi mente no procesaba lo que estaba pasando, pero solo podía imaginarme que algo muy, muy bueno ocurriría.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, ella se me acerco tranquilamente y con el tono más dulce empezó a decir palabras que solamente me emocionaron aún más — Dime Hyoudou Issei tienes experiencia

— No ninguna, pero estaría feliz de que tú me guiaras

— Entonces empezamos — ella acerco sus labios a los míos y entonces... — bueno entonces déjame relatarte toda la historia — la mujer misteriosa se alejó por completo y mientras yo estaba completamente absorto por lo ocurrido antes, ella comenzó su explicación — en tiempos antiguos la humanidad rendía culto a distintas deidades que provenían de los mitos, la humanidad mediante sus oraciones y sacrificios daba a los dioses poder y riqueza. Pero todo cambio el día en que una nueva religión con un nuevo y único dios surgió, esta nueva religión comenzó a expandirse y cubrir al globo dejando a los dioses antiguos como meros mitos. Bueno ahora es donde viene la parte importante, con el surgimiento de la nueva religión también hubieron ciertos problemas uno de ellos fue la guerra entre los ángeles que seguían a Dios y los Demonios guiados por los reyes demonio que regían el inframundo, y con el tiempo la entrada de los ángeles caídos de la organización Grigori, la guerra entre estas tres facciones fue devastadora para los tres frentes los cuales tuvieron una gran cantidad de bajas, con el tiempo la guerra había cobrado la vida de los reyes demonio y de Dios, con la perdida de sus líderes el inframundo tuvo una guerra civil y el cielo centro sus esfuerzos en mantener el sistema creado por el Dios de la biblia, Grigori por otro lado perdió todo interés en la guerra y para sorpresa de muchos los nuevos líderes del cielo y el inframundo decidieron que terminar con la guerra y entablar la paz era lo mejor para su baja población, tienes alguna duda hasta ahora.

_— __parece que ella dijo algo bastante importante, pero a quien le importa ella huele tan bien y su cuerpo están hermoso _

_— _Oye me escuchaste te pregunte si tienes una duda — sin saber que me había dicho decidí negar con la cabeza — Bueno entonces te diré el motivo por el cual te llame, durante la guerra de las tres facciones de la Biblia dos dragones aparecieron y trajeron aún más caos a la guerra, uno de ellos era Ddraig y el otro se trataba de Alvion estos dos dragones era extremadamente fuertes y sus poderes rivalizaban con el de Dios y los reyes demonio. Con la aparición de estos dos dragones las tres facciones llegaron a un acuerdo de detenerlos, al ser derrotados sus espíritus fueron encerrados en Sacre-Gears

— _Valla ella dice muchas cosas de las cuales no entiendo nada de nada, bueno que más da no creo que sea importante o me afecte si no las sé._

_—_ Los espíritus de ambos dragones, encerrados en los Sacre-Gears, siempre han llevado a sus portadores a combatir hasta la muerte, llevando sufrimiento y destrucción a todas partes es por eso que — ella se acercó nuevamente mientras sacaba de sus ropas un pequeño colla — deseo que el ciclo de los dos dragones termine y muestre un nuevo camino — con un click el collar había quedado fijado en mi cuello — ahora si me disculpas tengo que marcharme pero antes — la mujer dio un tierno beso en mi mejilla y mientras yo está completamente congelado en mi lugar ella salió de la habitación

— Que fue todo eso — no podía procesar lo que había ocurrido y tampoco entender con qué motivo ella me había traído a este lugar — como sea debo irme de aquí — mientras me colocaba de pie divise a un costado de la cama un sobre — de quien será esto — con gran curiosidad tome el sobre y al revisarlo tenía mi nombre — lo habrá dejo aquella mujer, ahora que lo pienso nunca le dije mi nombre, que extraño — con más preguntas que respuestas abrí el sobre para revisar su contenido, en el sobre había escrito una carta que decía:

_Espero que tu futuro sea brillante, sigue adelante sin importar que tan difícil sea y no mueras._

— Que demonios es esto, a que se refiere con morir acaso ella tenía novio o que, bueno que importa no creo que sea importante — despreocupadamente me disponía a salir de la habitación — fue bueno conocerla aun que me hubiera gustado graduarme de ser un simple virgen — cuando tome la perilla de la puerta el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar — que extraño se supone que estos teléfonos solo sirven para comunicarse con el personal — al descolgar el teléfono era la voz de la mujer de ase poco

_— __casi se me olvida decirte algo muy, muy importante, el colla que tienes te cortara la cabeza en un año, si no quieres que eso pase busca una forma de librarte de ello_

— ¡¿QUE?! Que quieres decir con eso

_— __Bueno quiero decir que tienes un año de vida máximo si no te desases del collar, bueno me tengo que ir diviértete y no te mueras._

— Aguarda no puedes quitármelo — el sonido de a ver colgado acabo con mis ánimos por completo — jajaja estoy bien muerto — la gran felicidad que sentí al encontrarme con una mujer tan hermosa rápidamente se convirtió en tristeza y arrepentimiento — ¡MALDICION!

Permanecí en la habitación tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero mientras lo pensaba menos entendía así que finalmente me di por vencido en intentar hallar una solución y decidí marcharme del hotel, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera un empleado me detuvo diciendo que la estancia del hotel aun no había sido pagada y para mi desgracia el costo era igual a todos mis ahorros.

— Porque me pasa esto a mí — mi desgracia era demasiado grande y antes de que algo más pasara decidí dirigirme a mi casa a descansar y recuperarme del día tan ajetreado.

Que lamentable fue mi elección, al llegar a mi casa mis padres se habían marchado a quien sabe dónde y en la sala de estar, bebiendo una taza de té, se encontraba una chica muy bella de cabello azul con un mechón verde.

— Buenas noches Hyoudou Issei

— Nada de buenas noches quién demonios eres tú y que haces en mi casa

— No tienes por qué molestarte, no soy ninguna extraña

— Como puedes decir que no eres una extraña, cuando es bastante claro que no te conozco y aun que te conociera porque estas aquí

— Parece que no me recuerdas, soy Xenovia tu nueva compañera de clases y he venido a pedirte ayuda — ella no parecía importarle el hecho de estar en la casa de alguien que acaba de conocer — así que ahora vendrás conmigo

— _Ella debe estar loca si cree que la seguiré — _ lo ocurrido más temprano, me dio la lección de no acompañar a nadie que no conozca — Lo siento pero no tengo interés alguno en ir contigo

— Y se te digiera que puedes quitarte ese collar si me acompañas

— Sabes cómo quitarlo

— Se de la persona que posee la clave para retirar ese collar

— _Enserio ella sabrá el método para quitarme este collar o solo estará jugando conmigo_

— Responde rápido, quieres morir o deseas vivir

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

— Es absurdo confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer, pero si no deseas que ese collar te corte la cabeza lo mejor es que vengas conmigo

— _Aguarda un momento en que momento dije que tenía un problema con el collar o que este me cortaría la cabeza _— mi lento pensar siempre me traicionaba y el día de hoy me fallaba como nunca antes — Antes de ir contigo dime como es que sabes sobre este collar

— Parece que pensar no es tu fuerte, yo conozco sobre ese collar por los archivos que he leído mientras estaba en el cielo.

— Si yo soy malo pensando, tú eres mala mintiendo

— ¡No es una mentira! — ella mostro una expresión bastante linda

— Enserio quieres que me crea eso

— Es cierto, yo he sido enviada por el cielo para hacer contacto con Hyoudou Issei

— Te encuentras bien, porque lo único que dices son puras locuras

— Te mostrare que vengo del cielo — ella tomo mi brazo y me jalo fuera de la casa — pon mucha atención — se paró a la mitad de la calle y repentinamente de su espalda cuatro hermosas alas blancas aparecieron — lo vez esta es prueba más que suficiente para demostrar que soy un ángel

—... — no podía decir nada de nada, si ella tenía alas blancas solo podía significarse una cosa — Tu, tu, ¡TU ESTAS MUERTA!

— ¡No estoy muerta! Fui rencarnada como un ángel — ella se acercó lentamente hasta tomar mi mano — ahora vendrás conmigo — sus alas comenzaron a moverse lentamente y poco a poco comenzamos a despegarnos del suelo

Mi cerebro no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía — Espera, espera UN MINUTO — repentinamente la velocidad se incrementó bastante y yo solo podía pensar que mi final no podía estar muy lejos

Al cabo de unos segundos llegamos a la pequeña iglesia, que se situaba en la colina

— Muy bien llegamos

— Nada de llegamos casi muero

— No seas tan llorón, estabas completamente seguro

— No juegues conmigo en dos ocasiones me soltaste a propósito y si solo te hubieras tardado un segundo más en rescatarme habría muerto

— Eso solamente era para demostrar mis grandes habilidades — ella estaba bastante calmada a pesar de mis reclamos — ahora entremos ya nos debe estar esperando

Entre con gran nerviosismo, esperando no encontrar algo más impactante que un ángel

— Buenas noches Issei — me tranquilice al ver a un padre de avanzada edad

— Le dejo el resto a usted — Xenovia se dirigió a una de las bancas de la iglesia y comenzó a orar

— Por aquí Issei — lo seguí en silencio, hasta llegar a un confesionario — por favor siente cómodo

— Muchas gracias — me sentía bastante desconcertado — disculpe pero para que me trajeron

— Bueno es algo bastante simple, queremos que trabajes para el cielo

Me sorprendí bastante por sus palabras — Trabajar yo, debe estar bromeando yo soy un simple estudiante de secundaria

— Me temo que te equivocas Issei, tu eres un portador de longinus una de las armas más poderosas y peligrosas de todas

— _Había escuchado que los católicos estaban un tanto locos, pero decir a un joven como yo que lleva un arma es bastante..._

— Por favor no pienses de esa forma tan terrible sobre nosotros

— Como es que usted...

— Como supe que estabas siendo desconsiderado, es muy simple puedo leer las mentes

— Es-esta jugando verdad

— Si estoy jugando

— _Que sujeto tan horrible_

— Pero no estoy jugando con respecto al longinus

— Como esta tan seguro que yo poseo eso

— Todo portador de longinus es monitoreado por las tres facciones desde el momento que se descubre su ubicación

— Pero yo...

— Sé que esto es un poco difícil de creer sin embargo la verdad es que posees un arma increíble y el gobernante de los ángeles desea de tu cooperación

_— __Este viejo realmente debe estar loco, pero es verdad que aquella chica tenia a las como las de un ángel, además me trajo aquí volando, sin embargo aceptar su invitación puede traerme más problemas que beneficios_

— Si aún tienes dudas con respecto a unirte a nosotros te puedo dar a cambio información sobre el collar que llevas puesto

Me sobresalte ante la propuesta del sacerdote — Por favor dígame todo lo que sabe

— Esta bien — el anciano cambio su mirada a una que demostraba gran seriedad — el collar fue creado en el momento que aparecieron los dos dragones celestiales, Ddraig y Alvion

— _Esos nombres recuerdo haberlos escuchado donde fue, donde fue mmmmmm _

— Oye chico estas poniendo atención

— Si lo siento, solo me distraje un momento

— Bueno como te decía, Dios creía que derrotarlos y sellarlos no sería suficiente para calamar su malicia y su sed de combate entonces creo en secreto el collar del dragón, con el cual el podría mantenerlos bajo su control y así evitar que estos dos trajeran mayor destrucción a este mundo y si osaban desobedecerlo este acabaría con sus vidas, lamentablemente el collar se perdió antes de que pudiera ser utilizado y nadie sabía dónde estaba

— Si se perdió en pasado entonces como pueden estar tan seguros que este es el mismo collar del que hablan

— El diseño es el mismo, además una gran cantidad de energía rodea al collar

— Entonces si me uno al cielo Dios me retirara el collar

— Lamento acabar con tu esperanza pero nuestro Dios falleció hace mucho tiempo

— Así que no hay forma de retirarlo — suspire al saber que no podría librarme fácilmente de el

— Yo nunca dije eso

— Eso quiere decir que la hay — mis esperanzas se elevaron

— Dios dejo una llave con la cual el collar puede ser retirado, pero actualmente no puede ser utilizada

— Realmente usted no me ayuda en nada — el parecía divertirse asiéndome sufrir

— Si quieres que ese collar sea retirado, ayúdanos a restaurar el sistema de Dios y con ello tu ganaras la libertad

— Eso suena como una de esas sectas que te prometen felicidad y solo te quitan todo tu dinero

— Lo nuestro no es ninguna secta — Xenovia entro bruscamente y parecía bastante molesta por mi comentario — nosotros seguimos el camino de lo correcto

— Xenovia-san ya terminaste de informar — el sacerdote estaba bastante sonriente con la aparición de Xenovia

— Así es, al parecer a Miguel-sama le parece interesante

— Es maravilloso saber que Miguel-sama apruebe nuestro plan

La conversación de Xenovia y el sacerdote me había dejado completamente de lado — Oigan de qué están hablando

— Alégrate Issei Miguel-sama te ayudara

— Me ayudara ¿Cómo?

— Levántate de tu silla y colócate de rodillas

_— __Esta chica que sea creído no lo hare y además quien es Miguel_

— Que te arrodilles idiota — Xenovia saco de quien sabe dónde una espada que se veía bastante amenazadora

Sabía que si no obedecía sus órdenes ella acabaría conmigo sin dudarlo — Esta bien, pero guarda eso — me coloque de rodillas mientras ella se acercaba con espada en mano y emanando un fuerte deseo de cortarme en cachitos

— Ahora besa mi mano

— Ehhhhn, estás loca

— Acaso dijiste algo — ella acerco la espada a mi cuello y tenía un tono carente de emociones

— Yo no dije nada de nada — resignado decidí seguir sus órdenes, tome su mano derecha y mientras permanecía de rodillas le di un gentil beso

— Bien hecho — la espada que hasta hace un momento mostraba había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno — bueno es suficiente por hoy, es hora de irnos

— Esta bien — me levante del suelo y salí con ella de la iglesia — _aguarda un momento yo aún no he conseguido pista alguna para quitarme esta cosa, además por qué demonios la estoy obedeciendo._

— Prepárate para el viaje de regreso — sin antelación alguna Xenovia tomo mi mano y haciendo aparecer sus alas tomo un fuerte impulso llevándome de regreso a casa, no sin antes dejarme caer un par de veces y rescatarme en el último segundo, en viaje de regreso

_— __Maldición este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, espero pueda mejorar mañana — _que inocente y crédulo fui en ese momento mis problemas solo comenzaban y estos solo empeorarían


End file.
